


[Art] Handling Dragons

by Pinky_Wisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Draco Malfoy in Lilac, Dragon Tamer Harry Potter, Fantasy, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Hot Harry Potter, Humor, Just a Bit of Manhandling, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Shirtless Harry Potter, Thirsty Draco Malfoy, Thirsty Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Wisteria/pseuds/Pinky_Wisteria
Summary: For the H/D Sex Fair 2020 Prompt:Harry brought over dragons to Hogwarts for a new Triwizard Tournament or for a class. Draco is hopelessly turned on by the resident Professor or Hogwarts Medic. Draco wants his dragon tickled by Harry. Unknown to him, Draco is the only dragon Harry wants to manhandle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 90
Kudos: 522
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[Art] Handling Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[150](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥
> 
> Artist can be found on tumblr @ [snarkyships-drarryside](https://snarkyships-drarryside.tumblr.com/).


End file.
